Bad Habits
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Smokescreen has a bad habit. And it is going to drive Optimus insane. But what a way to go.


**A/N: I am finally writing again! Yay! This was requested by Molinda Smith on Archive of Our Own.  
Warnings: Smut. Smokescreen is a tease.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Haven't even watched much of the third season yet!**

Smokescreen had a horrible habit. At least, Optimus considered it a horrible habit. Smokescreen just considered it a game.

Optimus tried to focus on what Arcee was telling him. Really, he was. But it was so hard to pay attention when Smokescreen was bending over like that.

Optimus forced his optics away from the sight, despite how much he wanted to just go over there and- nope! Not thinking that! Optimus suppressed a shiver.

That was Smokescreen's bad habit- he was a tease. He made a game of it: position himself just in his line of vision and bending just so, or fluttering his doorwings a little more than normal, or making faces at him that should not be made unless behind closed doors. It drove Optimus insane. To make matters worse, he made sure that Optimus was the only one to see him. Yes, it was partly because their relationship was a secret. But he knew that he did it mainly just to get Optimus in trouble- or as much trouble he could get in anyway (Ratchet was the only one to call him out on it, while all the others just gave him weird looks).

Optimus bit back a groan as Smokescreen looked over his shoulder at him, winking and fluttering his wings. Optimus was going to lose his mind.

"Optimus, are you feeling okay?"

Optimus' attention snapped back to Arcee. She was looking at him with worry. Optimus clenched his fists, praying his voice would be steady.

"Yes Arcee, I am well. A little... stressed, I suppose." Stressed. That was one way of putting it.

"Aren't we all?" Arcee sighed. "Don't let it put you in an early grave, Optimus." she said as she walked away.

Optimus hummed in response, letting out a relieved sigh as she disappeared down the hall. His relief turned to agitation when he heard snickering behind him. He turned, glaring at his lover.

"Do you mind?" he growled.

Smokescreen shrugged, sauntering forward. "No. And you don't either." he purred. He slipped his fingers under the top edge of Optimus' windshield, pulling him down and leaning up to brush their lips together.

"I don't wish to tell you you're wrong, but I'm losing my patience." he growled, leaning down for a deeper kiss. He grunted in frustration as Smokescreen danced away from him, laughing.

"Now Optimus, you wouldn't want everyone walking in and seeing us like that, would you?"

Optimus stared at him, his mouth hanging open. Smokescreen smiled sweetly, blowing him a kiss before turning on his heel and walking away, his hips swinging. Optimus shook his helm.

Absolutely, he was going to lose his mind.

Optimus was not at all surprised by the smirk on Smokescreen's face when he entered their quarters that evening. That didn't mean it didn't aggravate him to see it.

"Aw, c'mon Optimus. Don't frown like that." Smokescreen laughed, bending down and kissing him where he sat on the berth.

Optimus grunted, not reciprocating the kiss. Smokescreen pulled back, pouting. "Are you really that mad about the teasing?"

Optimus sighed. "I am not mad, per se. But I am rather... annoyed."

Smokescreen snickered. "Annoyed, huh?"

"Smokescreen." Optimus growled. "This needs to stop."

"But why? You enjoy it, don't lie." he teased.

"I would enjoy it much more if it occurred at a proper time and place."

"What's the fun in that?" Smokescreen teased as he slid into Optimus' lap.

"There can be plenty of fun in it." Optimus said, servos gripping white hips.

Smokescreen purred, arching his back and pushing his hips forward. "Perhaps. But don't you think the thrill of being caught adds to it?"

Optimus huffed. "Such an odd one you are."

Smokescreen winked. "You love me for it."

"Indeed." Optimus moved one servo to the back of his helm and drawing him down for a kiss. Smokescreen moaned, glossa lapping at his lips eagerly. Optimus smiled, but did not allow him entrance. Smokescreen whined and tried to pull back, but Optimus' servo prevented it. As he opened his mouth to protest, Optimus darted his own glossa into his mouth, plundering it. He pulled back before Smokescreen could reciprocate, turning and laying him on the berth.

"Optimus." Smokescreen moaned, writhing against the berth as Optimus climbed over top of him. Optimus ghosted his fingers down his chestplates, hovering above his panel for a prolonged moment without touching, and then trailing them back up to brush against his cheek. Smokescreen whined, thrusting his hips up.

"Not so fun to be teased, is it?" Optimus rumbled in his audio, making sure not to touch him. Smokescreen gasped, clenching his servos into fists.

"Optimus, please!" he whimpered, blue optics wide and dark.

Optimus smiled down at him predatorily, humming as he made loops down Smokescreen's left arm with one finger. He paused, rubbing at the wires in his wrist, and swooped down to nip them briefly. Smokescreen jumped at the sudden burst of sensation, drastically different than the light, barely there touches before it. Optimus chuckled, sending shivers racing up and down Smokescreen's back. The fingers moved up, skimming against the top edge of his blue chestplate, stroking down, tracing a firm circle around the Autobot insignia before leaning down and pressing his lips around it. He sucked, hard, Smokescreen arching into the touch. He drew back and stared at the writhing mess splayed out under him, lips curling hungrily.

"Enjoying yourself?" he purred.

Smokescreen huffed, mouth turning down in a pout. "I could be enjoying it more. Please?"

Optimus tilted his helm to the side. "Please what, Smokescreen?"

"Touch me! Please!"

"But I am touching you." Fingers tapped lightly against his thigh.

Smokescreen tensed, smashing his fist against the berth. "Harder! Please, stop teasing me!"

"Why should I? You never stopped when I clearly wanted you to." The fingers left his thigh and trailed down to his knee, one finger rubbing the sensitive wires inside.

Smokescreen could only whine and wiggle in frustration. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have teased you like that! But I liked riling you up and watching you hold yourself back!"

"Do you now?" Optimus rumbled, removing his servo completely.

"Yes! Yes, please don't stop touching me Optimus, please!"

"Are you going to continue to tease me around the others?" Optimus asked, leaning down and mouthing at the cables of Smokescreen's neck. When Smokescreen hesitated to answer, too busy moaning and shaking, Optimus pulled back and pinned him with a look that demanded an answer.

"Yes! Yes, Optimus, I won't tease you around the others! Please, just- ah!" Smokescreen's words were choked off as Optimus' fingers dug underneath his plating. He arched off the berth, mouth and optics wide open at the sudden burst of sensation. His servos clawed at the berth, before shooting up and cupping Optimus' face, pulling him down for a searing kiss. He moaned into Optimus' mouth, shivering in delight.

Smokescreen pawed blindly at Optimus' panel, moaning as it snapped back and his spike extended into Smokescreen's servo. He pushed against Optimus' windshield, pushing him backwards so that Optimus lay on his back. Smokescreen settled eagerly onto his servos and knees between his thighs, smiling at Optimus before swallowing him down, his servo wrapping around what couldn't fit into his mouth. Optimus moaned, petting his helm as it bobbed up and down over his spike. Smokescreen pulled off with a slurp, pumping a few times before crawling up his frame, diving down for a kiss before rising up over Optimus' spike. The sound of his panel snapping back was mostly drowned out by the combined roaring of their fans, but still loud enough to be heard. Smokescreen winked at him, before lowering himself onto Optimus. They both moaned loudly, Optimus reaching up and grasping his hips as Smokescreen took a moment to adjust to the sudden large intrusion.

"Ya know," Smokescreen laughed. "the build up from the teasing kinda makes it worth it."

Optimus growled. Smokescreen threw his helm back and laughed harder, rising off the spike and hovering for a moment with just the tip inside of him before slamming back down. He continued the movement for a few thrusts before slowing down and smirking down at Optimus. Optimus' optics widened, and his engine roared as he rolled them over. Smokescreen gasped in surprise, then moaned as Optimus started to thrust harshly into him.

"Not this time, Smokescreen." he growled, punctuating the statement with a particularly hard thrust. Smokescreen moaned in delight, nodding without really understanding what had been said. Optimus took it anyway, moving one servo to run up Smokescreen's side. Smokescreen moaned, then nearly screamed as Optimus gripped the lower edge of his doorwing tightly.

Overload snuck up on Smokescreen, hitting him suddenly and hard. He choked on the words spilling from his mouth, screaming wordlessly. Optimus snarled, his grip tightening as he overloaded, transfluid filling his lover.

"Well."

Optimus looked down at the mech splayed out below him. "Well?"

"Well, personally, I think the teasing was worth it." he snickered.

Optimus gave him a flat look. "Smokescreen."

Smokescreen huffed. "Alright, alright, fine. I won't do it anymore."

Optimus nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but Smokescreen cut him off.

"At least, not around the others." he purred.

Optimus gaped at him. Smokescreen laughed, wiggling underneath of him and fluttering his doorwings as much as he could against the berth. "C'mon, Prime, I've still got a few more rounds left in me. Think you can keep up?"

Optimus stared at him, then shook his helm and laughed. He was going to lose his mind, but what a way to go.


End file.
